Ya Girl Ain't Me
by Kawaii Kitty Mistress
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. Naruto upsets Hinata about something he said. What will happen when Naruto goes to her house? And… Hinata sings! Pairings: NaruHina. Hinata a little OOC. Story to the song “Ya Man Ain’t Me” by Chris Brown with the lyrics changed a little.


Hey, this is a NaruHina oneshot songfic if ya didn't know! Please R&R!!! Tell me if ya like it. And, please no flames. If you don't like the couple (( which you are weird if ya don't!!)) or songfics, you should have never clicked on the story title. It's your own damn fault!!

**Disclaimer **- I don't own Naruto or any characters. But…. I do own Cherry Coke still, and tons of it! I also now own a silver iPod nano! It rocks! For it I have a black case with red cherries on it! I don't have many songs for it though. iTunes isn't working. Anyway, Please R&R!

?¿ **Ya Girl Ain't Me** ?¿

The streets of Konoha were busy. Very busy. Everyone was doing something or going somewhere. Everyone except Naruto. He was silently moping on a nearby park bench. Well… more like mumbling to himself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so stupid!" he mumbled. He kept having the same flashback over and over again. (( I think he's finally realizing his mistake!))

?¿ **Flashback **?¿

Naruto was walking down the busy streets. (( They were busier this morning )) Obviously, he wasn't watching where he was going, so he ended up running into someone. In a busy street, that was bound to happen. But this person was special. This person was Hyuga Hinata.

"Oh I-I'm so s-sorry N-Naruto!" blushed Hinata as she tried to help Naruto up off the ground.

"Ah don't worry about it, didn't hurt," replied Naruto, taking Hinata's hand gratefully. "Hey Hinata, where are you headed?"

"Oh!" Hinata jumped. She wasn't expecting him top ask her a question. "W-Well, I was on my way to go train, w-when I bumped into y-you," she replied softly. He ignored that.

"Oh, before I forget, have you seen Sakura? I'm supposed to tell her Kakashi decided not to train today. It's too busy.

"N-No s-sorry!" Hinata said nervously, looking down at her feet. There was a short pause. Hinata sighed, took a deep breath, and decided not to be shy and to speak her mind.

"W-What do y-you l-like so much a-about h-her?" Well okay… **most** of her mind. She wasn't brave enough to say anything more really.

W-What?" Naruto stuttered. The question was so… unexpected. And coming from Hinata? She's the shiest person that he knew of in Konoha. _'I wonder what would make her ask that?'_ thought Naruto, but decided to answer the question anyway.

"Well… she is strong, loyal, friendly and…kinda pretty," he wondered aloud. Hinata gasped. _'Stay calm stay calm. He doesn't really like her.'_ Hinata tried to convince herself. But the more and more Naruto named, the madder she got. Finally, she snapped.

"And I'm none of that?!" she yelled. Her eyes widened and her hands flung up to cover her mouth. Naruto gasped. Hinata's eyes started to water, as a small tear fell down her now bright red cheeks.

"Hinata I –," started Naruto. He extended a hand to her and tried to touch her shoulder. Hinata jumped back, and spun around on the balls of her feet. Then she made a mad dash back to her house. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted. She ignored him and kept running, shoving people out of her way.

?¿ **End of Flashback **?¿

Naruto couldn't get the memory out of his head. It kept coming back whenever he tried to forget it.

"I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut! Then none of this would have happened," he mumbled to himself.

'**_Because you're an idiot!'_** his inner self said out of nowhere.

'_Shut up!'_ Naruto mentally scolded to his inner self. _'Oh man, I bet Hinata hates me now.'_

'**_Well no duh she hates you now! You named a big long list on all the things you liked about Sakura, not her!'_**

'Yea I know, but what else could I have done? List all the things I like about her instead?'

'**_YES YOU WERE! NOW WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE!'_** yelled his inner self. Naruto winced, but shrugged it off.

'_Well… what should I do now?'_

'**_Well what do you think you should do? Go apologize of course!' _**His inner self said as if it was common sense.

'_W-What? And embarrass myself even more!'_ he mentally yelled at his inner self.

'_**YES! Because you love her!'**_

'_W-Wh-What?!?!'_

'_**Oh come on! Don't be blind! You know it's true!'**_

'_What gave you that idea? No you know what, I don't want to know! Why don't you just leave!' _Naruto suggested to his inner self.

'**_Fine, but you love her and you know it!'_** and with that, his inner self faded away. He sighed.

'_I guess I really should say sorry to Hinata. Ahh, I hate it when my inner self is right.' _He sighed again.

' **_I heard that!'_** his inner self said. Naruto jumped.

'_Hey I thought you were gone!'_

'**I'm actually never really gone, I just sit in the back of your mind, quietly listening to everything you say and think.'**

'_Oh whatever! Then just pretend that you're not here!'_

'_**Okay, but only if you promise to go say sorry to poor Hinata!'**_

'_Yes I will! If it means that you'll go away!'_ Naruto mentally yelled. He assumed that his inner self had shut up, because he didn't respond. He sighed. _'Well, I guess I better start going.'_ He got up slowly and started to walk to Hinata's house.

?¿

On the way, he was trying to figure out what to say to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! Can I talk to you? No no no. Wait… Hinata, can I say something? Ahh who am I kidding?! I can't do this!" Naruto grumbled. He had practiced all the way to Hinata's house and was standing outside her front door.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. When he knocked again and still got no answer, he tried turning the doorknob. It opened easily. He cautiously stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. He looked over to his left and saw Hinata lying down on the couch with her eyes closed. Naruto froze and instantly toned down his chakra so she wouldn't sense him. When he thought it was safe to move, he slowly crept up behind a plant that was fairly close to Hinata. He was pretty sure that she couldn't see him, but he could see her perfectly fine.

Now that he had a closer look at her, he could see that she had earphones on with a wire trailing down to her right hand. She opened her eyes, sat up, and looked at the little device in her hand that we would call an iPod. She had shown it to him one day and said that Neji had gotten it for her. (( Why he did that, no one will ever know! )) Where he got it, he had no idea. He didn't even know how it works, but he did know that it could play songs, somehow.

When Hinata was satisfied with a song, she closed her eyes and lied back down. Then she began to sing:

**Hey guy, whats up?  
You've been going through it, huh?  
Yeah, I know  
And I know your girl ain't been treating you right  
but… your girl ain't me  
listen. **

Guy, I bet that he be actin' all cocky like  
Like she deserve you, and you so lucky to be with her  
Bet she be treatin' you rude always got an attitude  
Like she's the only girl made for you, woah

But I bet she didn't count on, a little nigga like me comin' round  
Giving you things to think about cause I know whats up  
Since she ain't tryna step it up, don't you think you should give her up?  
Cause she ain't worth your love

Naruto jumped and was taken aback. She really did have a good singing voice. Why would she hide a perfectly good singing voice from anyone? But what stumped him the most were the words of the song. His mind drifted back to that morning and how he had upset her.

**  
Stop tripping,  
I know you got a girl but man she's slipping  
I can see myself gettin' in where I fit in  
I want you to see, just how much your girl ain't me cause  
She ain't fly, She don't even drive  
Cause when you wanna sneak out in the middle of the night baby I'm your girl  
I might be since she ain't being all that she can be  
Baby please your girl, your girl ain't me **

Guy, I know that you be wishin' she was nothin' like  
Like that playa type, and you so lucky to be with her  
Wish that she treated you cool and didn't cheat on you  
Like your just another guy in her crew, woah

But I bet she didn't count on (oh) a little nigga like me comin' round  
Giving you things to think about cause I know whats up, yeah  
Since she ain't tryna step it up, don't you think you should give her up?  
Cause she ain't worth your love  
You need to stop tripping

Okay, now he was positive that he had hurt her this morning. She sang with such emotion, and maybe… sadness? Oh how he wished he could turn back the clocks to change time and take back everything he had said to her. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

**Stop tripping, (oh)  
I know you got a girl but man she's slippin'  
I can see myself gettin' in where I fit in**

**I want you to see, just how much ya girl ain't me cause  
She ain't fly, She don't even drive **

**Cause when you wanna sneak out in the middle of the night baby I'm your girl (in the middle of the night baby I'm your guy)  
I might be since she ain't being all that she can be (being all that she can be no)  
Baby please ya girl, ya girl ain't me **

Can you see  
You and her ain't meant to be together, life with me will be better  
Yes, let her leave you'll be doing yourself a favor  
Guy I'm just tryna save you--

Stop tripping,  
I know you got a girl but man he's slippin'  
(and you know I can see it) I can see myself gettin' in where I fit in (I can fit in baby)  
I want you to see (oh) just how much ya girl ain't me cause (OH OH)  
She ain't fly (She ain't fly no no) She don't even drive (She don't even drive)  
Cause when you wanna sneak out in the middle of the night baby I'm your girl (in the middle of the night)  
I might be since she ain't being all that she can be (she can be yeah)  
Baby please ya girl, ya girl ain't me (ya girl ain't me)

Oh no your girl ain't me no baby  
Oh no your girl ain't me no baby

The song ended. It was right then and there that Naruto realized how much he cared for her. How much he loved her. Naruto moved out of his hiding place and backed up a little. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto. She jumped a mile high and tried to shrink into the couch while her face turned at least 8 different shades of red.

"N-N-Na-Naruto! H-How'd y-you—" she never finished her question. He moved before she even knew he had done anything. Strong arms embraced her around her waist. Hinata's eyes grew big in shock. She felt his lips on hers as his hands made small motions on her back. She gasped and melted in his touch. _'Naruto is… kissing me! He's really kissing me!'_ she thought. But before she could even smile, he pulled away, but left his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry about earlier. What I really wanted to say was **you** are strong, **you** are loyal, **you **are friendly and **you** are… kinda cute," he finished in a satisfied tone. Hinata's face turned even darker.

"Y-Y-You r-really t-think t-that?!" she asked in a hushed tone as her face got even darker. (( If that's even physically possible. ))

"Of course! I've always thought you are cute! And I've always kinda… liked you," he reassured her.

"I… I like you to!" she said it. She had finally said it. Her face became a tinge darker as Naruto bent down to kiss her again. This time, she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Her life-long crush had said that he liked her. This day couldn't get any better!

?¿ **The End **?¿

Awww!!!!! I just love this fic!!! So cute!!! You see how just one song can bring two people closer together!!!

YAYS!!! I've finally finished it!!! It took me over two months to write this!!!! Well partly because of Writer's Block and partly because I didn't feel like writing. Oh well. I've finished!!! HA!!! Anyways, REVIEW!!! All you have to do is click the GO button!!! It's not that hard!!! Please no flames!!! Bye-bye!


End file.
